We Still Remember
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kisah cinta mereka diwarnai oleh berbagai macam warna. Banyak kisah yang belum sempat mereka ceritakan, dan di sini mereka akan sedikit membagikannya pada kalian. 26 drabbles to Kazune x Karin. Challenge 'debut'


Halo, aku Hime Hoshina yang berniat mampir sebentar ke fandom ini. Sekalian merayakan challenge 'debut' meski ini kelewat mepet tenggat waktu. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin kumpulan drabble, jadi nggak terlalu yakin hasilnya akan jadi seperti apa.

OK, mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan di awal cerita, selamat menikmati!

…*…

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu belongs to Koge Donbo.**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materiil apapun dari pemuatan fanfiction ini.**

**Warning: drabble, OOC (maybe), typo (s), semi canon, etc**

**Pair: Kazune x Karin (main pair), slight Jin x Kazusa, Michiru x Himeka, Yuuki x Miyon.**

…*…

**A: Akhirnya Aku Menemukanmu**

Kazune tak pernah dapat melupakan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Saat itu aroma musim dingin nyaris terasa, udaranya yang mulai membekukan kulit mulai merasuki jaket-jaket tebalnya. Cahaya matahari senja yang membuat rambut coklat bergelombang sang gadis pujaan bersinar keemasan, semilir angin yang meniupkan ikal-ikal nakalnya, mata hijau basah yang menatapnya kaget.

Ah, ia tak akan bisa lupa. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Terutama di bagian perutnya yang kena tonjok setelah pertemuan kelewat dramatis sepintas mirip adegan picisan dalam drama remaja itu.

Namun tak apa, karena saat itulah hatinya berteriak dan menjerit dengan keras, saking kerasnya sampai membuatnya lupa diri, ia tak dapat mengendalikan otak dan pikirannya lagi.

Hanya sebuah kalimat yang terlontar pada awalnya. Sebuah kalimat yang sejujurnya mewakili seluruh perasaannya saat itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

…*…

**B: Bunga Anemone**

Karin pernah mengatakan kepadanya kemarin dulu jika bunga yang paling disukainya adalah bunga anemone. Gadis itu bilang bunga langka dengan harga cukup mahal itu adalah bunga yang paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini.

Itulah alasannya mengapa kini Kazune dengan wajah datar berdiri di depan toko bunga sambil mendengarkan sang _florist_ mengoceh panjang lebar menjelaskan berbagai arti yang terkandung dalam tiap warna bunga tersebut.

"Anemone putih artinya 'kebenaran'…"

Tidak. Bukan yang ini.

"…Anemone ungu artinya 'aku mempercayai dan akan menunggumu'…"

Tidak. Dia tak mau pergi ke manapun juga. Bukan yang ini.

"…sementara Anemone merah artinya 'aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati'."

"Saya beli satu buket."

Sekarang Kazune tahu warna bunga anemone yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Karin sebagai hadiah _white day_.

…*…

**C: Candu**

Candu.

Pengetian menurut kamus: getah kering pahit berwarna cokelat kekuning-kuningan yg diambil dari buah _Papaver somniferum_, dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri dan merangsang rasa kantuk serta menimbulkan rasa ketagihan bagi yang sering menggunakannya.

Pengertian menurut guru kesejahteraan sosial mereka: cairan kental berwarna hitam yang keluar dari rokok yang diisap yang melekat pada pipa. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan.

Pengertian menurut Michiru Nishikiori: sesuatu yang menjadi kegemaran.

Pengertian menurut Kazune Kujyou: Karin Hanazono.

…*…

**D: Di Tengah Risik Malam**

"Kazune? Kau masih bangun?" sekali waktu Karin mendapati Kazune tengah duduk diam di ruang tamu tanpa melakukan apapun. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam kala itu.

"Insomnia, kurasa. Kau sendiri?"

Karin mengacungkan gelas susu yang dibawanya. "Sama. Aku tak bisa tidur. Kupikir segelas susu bisa membuatku tidur. Kau mau kubuatkan juga?"

"Tidak usah."

Karin berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya dalam diam, menikmati harmonika suara serangga yang berpadu indah di luar sana. Musik alam yang tak akan pernah dapat ditiru oleh maestro seahli apapun. Suara yang sangat menenangkan.

"Suara yang indah bukan?" tanya pemuda itu lirih. Matanya masih tak lepas memandang kegelapan di luar jendela dengan wajah kagum, seolah-olah ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana musik lembut itu tercipta.

"Kupikir kau benci serangga?"

"Memang," jawabnya singkat. "Namun bukan gemerisik yang indah seperti ini."

…*…

**E: Enak?!**

Karin masih ingat masakan pertama yang ia buat untuk Kazune. Hitam, gosong, pahit dan tak berbentuk. Benar-benar makanan yang mengerikan dan tak layak masuk ke lambung makhluk hidup manapun.

Tapi Kazune memakannya sampai habis, dia bahkan juga memberikan senyum lembut dan kata-kata manis, "Enak, kok." Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lega. Mungkin usaha pertamanya memasak tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia.

Tapi saat dua jam kemudian dia melihat Kazune terbaring di ranjang sambil menggumam pelan soal perutnya yang kebas, dalam hati ia berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan minta Himeka untuk memberi pelajaran memasak khusus padanya. Akan dia buktikan pada Kazune jika dia bisa membuat masakan yang benar-benar lezat.

…*…

**F: Fur Elise**

"Musik ini aneh," Karin berkata mengomentari salah satu musik klasik yang ada dalam partitur milik Kazune. "Padahal bagian awalnya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Namun semakin lama kita mendengarnya, rasanya lagu ini membuat perasaanku semakin gelisah dan tidak tenang. Tapi tetap saja, aku menyukainya."

Kazune tersenyum mendengar ocehan dari gadis berambut coklat itu dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Tidakkah lagu ini terdengar seperti sebuah kisah cinta? Pada awalnya terasa sangat manis. Namun semakin lama kau jatuh cinta, perasaan gundah dan sedih semakin bertumpuk pada dirimu. Kau tidak ingin merasakannya, tapi tanpa terasa kau mulai menikmati perasaan itu. Dan justru perasaan itulah yang membuatmu semakin merasakan cinta yang indah."

"Kau benar. Terdengar seperti kisah cinta kita ya?"

Kazune memeluk pinggang gadis itu dan menyenderkannya pada pundaknya. Diam-diam menikmati perasaan gelisah namun manis yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. "Ya, memang seperti kisah cinta kita."

…*…

**G: Go Away**

"Menjauhlah padaku kalau kau sudah bosan padaku."

"Cih, itu artinya aku tak akan menjauh darimu selamanya."

"Pergi dari sisiku kalau kau mulai membenciku."

"Hah, itu artinya aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu."

"Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi kalau kau mulai jenuh padaku."

"Itu artinya aku akan selalu di dekatmu."

"…"

"…"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Kau lah yang bodoh. Harusnya kau tahu jika kisah cinta kita bukan kisah cinta biasa kan? Kita akan selamanya bersama, apapun yang sudah dan akan terjadi."

"Ya, kau benar."

…*…

**H: Harpa**

"Kau?" Kazune bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya sambil menunjuk batang hidung Karin. "Kau mau belajar memainkan harpa? Jangan bercanda, Karin. Memainkan gitarpun kau tak mampu dan malah merusakkannya, apalagi harpa yang membutuhkan banyak kesabaran?"

Karin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jangan menghinaku, Kazune. Kalau aku mau belajar pasti bisa kok."

"Memangnya untuk apa kau mau mempelajarinya? Agar kau tampak seperti malaikat bodoh yang ada dalam kartun-kartun anak-anak, hah?" ejek si pirang sambil mendengus melihat wajah Karin yang memerah. "Tampaknya tebakanku tepat ya?"

"Brengsek… padahal aku melakukannya agar kau dapat melihatku seperti seorang malaikat."

Nah, sekarang coba kita lihat, siapa yang mukanya lebih merah sekarang. Kazune ataukah Karin?

…*…

**I: I Made It**

"Jangan gila!"

"Kau lah yang sudah gila, Karin!"

"Tapi tidak segila kau, Kazune! Kau tak mungkin bisa membuatnya!"

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Sudah kukatakan aku pasti bisa membuatnya, Karin. Mengapa kau berkeras aku tak akan berhasil melakukannya, hah? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku? Ada yang tidak benar dengan sikapku selama ini? Kalau begitu, katakan saja apa itu."

"…"

"Kau diam. Itu artinya kau mau mengakui kalau aku memang bisa…"

"Ukh."

"…bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padaku."

…*…

**J: Jembatan**

Di jembatan itu mereka melihat terbenamnya matahari dalam diam. Di jembatan itu pula mereka untuk pertama kalinya mulai saling membuka diri demi dapat mengenal satu sama lain leih jauh lagi. Di jembatan itu juga mereka menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Dan di jembatan itu juga Kazune berencana memberikan Karin cincin putih dan menjadi bagian seutuhnya keluarga Kujyou di masa depan.

…*…

**K: Kiss me**

"Karin! _Truth or Dare_!" Miyon berkata dengan nada riang bertanya gadis berkucir dua yang sedang sial ditunjuk oleh mulut seksi botol saus bekas di hadapannya.

Karin mengernyit sejenak. "Uhm, _Dare_?"

"Ok, jadi sekarang giliran siapa ini?" Yuuki bertanya.

"Aku!"

Semua mata langsung menyorot sosok paling tua di antara mereka yang memiliki warna mata berbeda. Michiru Nishikiori.

OK, mungkin Karin sudah salah memilih tantangan kali ini. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam otak coret-mesum-coret anak angkat Profesor Kujyou itu. Apalagi sekarang pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras. Ah, mimpi buruk akan datang ini.

"Aha! Mudah saja! Kau cium orang di sebelah kananmu!"

Mata Karin langsung terbelalak ngeri. Mencium orang di samping kanan? Orang di samping kanan? Kanan… itu kan Kazune?

"Y-yang benar saja!"

"Atau kalau tak mau, cium aku saja juga tak apa-apa, kok."

Ukh, itu pilihan yang sama saja buruknya.

Kazune menarik kerah Karin dan langsung menatapnya tajam. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat cium aku."

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_' Karin hanya mampu menjerit dalam hati. '_Athena! Apa salahku?!'_

…*…

**L: Lune's Clock**

"Kazusa, kekuatanmu itu Dewi Artemis kan?" tanya Karin malu-malu pada suatu hari.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kazusa untuk menangkap pertanyaan retorik itu. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eeee… itu… apa kau tahu perihal Jam Bulan?"

Ah, Kazusa mulai menangkap maksud di balik pertanyaan calon kakak iparnya itu. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Jam Bulan adalah kekuatan Artemis untuk melihat masa depan menggunakan bulan sebagai perantaranya kan? Memangnya kenapa, Karin? Kau ingin tahu masa depanmu?"

"Mmm, yah… begitulah."

"Aku pernah melihatnya dulu, saat bertranformasi. Aku melihat kau menggunakan gaun putih indah dan berjalan di _virgin road_. Dan di depan altar yang menunggumu adalah…"

Karin membulatkan matanya, berharap Kazusa segera meneruskan kata-katanya.

"…aku tak tahu. Mukanya tak jelas."

Ah, harapan Karin segera hancur berantakan…

Yah, Kazusa memang tak melihat wajah si mempelai pria. Tapi rambut pirang dengan potongan rambut yang khas dan tubuh tegap berotot sedikit kurus itu sudah menjawab siapa sosok sebenarnya pria beruntung—atau mungkin sial—itu.

Hanya saja ia tak akan mengatakannya. Bukankah lebih asyik jika kita menjalani hidup tanpa mengetahui masa depan? Penuh tantangan dan kejutan. Lagipula, melihat wajah galau Karin adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

…*…

**M: Musik Klasik**

Satu kesalahan besar Kazune adalah mengajak Karin kencan ke konser musik klasik bertaraf internasional yang kebetulan diselenggarakan di kotanya.

Buktinya gadis itu kini dengan lelap menjadikan pundaknya sebagai bantal dan tangannya sebagai guling. Padahal ini baru saja lagu kedua. Kazune juga terlalu malas untuk membangunkan gadis itu, nanti Karin malah membuat kekacauan karena igauannya lagi.

Lagu demi lagu berlalu hingga akhirnya lagu terakhir dimainkan.

"Hm… Ave Maria…"

"Eh?" Kazune sedikit kaget saat melihat Karin bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih saja membayanginya. "Kau tahu lagi ini?"

"Huum, aku mendengarmu memainkannya dengan piano tiap minggu. Ini lagu kesukaanku. Apalagi jika kau yang memainkannya."

…*…

**N: Not Enough**

Manusia itu egois. Tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang bernama 'cukup' meskipun ia sudah mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Mungkin memang itulah salah satu sifat dasar manusia. Terkadanng sikap itu bisa berbuah kebaikan, namun kadang juga justru menimbulkan keserakahan.

Begitu juga dengan Karin. Sebanyak apapun ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Kazune, ia tak pernah merasakan cukup.

Ia tahu serakah bukanlah sikap yang terpuji, namun ia juga tak mau jika harus membagi Kazune dengan orang lain.

…*…

**O: Opera**

"Aku berencana membuat _sequel_ tentang drama yang tahun lalu kita buat. Apa boleh buat, banyak yang protes karena Sang Pangeran Kakak tidak mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia sih."

Omongan random Miyon langsung membuat puluhan pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan mata horor tak percaya.

"Kisahnya tentang pangeran kakak yang kembali bertemu dengan putri di surga setelah dipisahkan oleh kematian!"

Anak-anak lain mulai melengos pelan. Alur cerita tidak jelas dan sangat _klise_ pasti akan mereka dapatkan. Lebih baik tutup telinga dan pura-pura tuli saja. Mungkin memang itu yang terbaik daripada harus membayangkan adegan-adegan absurd tak berbentuk lagi.

"Tentu saja pasangan utamanya Kazune dan Karin!"

"TIDAK SETUJU!"

"SETUJU!"

"HANAZONO TAK COCOK JADI PUTRI!"

"AKU NGE-_SHIP_ MEREKA SEJAK DRAMA DULU ITU! KYAAAAA!"

Nah, sekarang siapa yang masih bisa tak peduli?

…*…

**P: Pikiranmu**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga berdiri di sini seperti itu seperti orang bodoh?"

"Aku hanya lupa apa yang sedang aku lakukan karena memikirkanmu."

…*…

**Q: Queen and King or As?**

Karin melempar kartu terakhirnya dengan bangga. "_Queen_! Aku menang!"

"Jangan senang dulu, Karin," Kazune melempar kartunya. "_King_. Akulah pemenangnya."

Jin hanya memasang senyum setan. Sebenarnya di tangannya ada kartu as, tapi ia tak akan menggunakannya. Lagipula melihat Kazune yang menggoda Karin cukup menyenangkan juga. Memberi inspirasi baginya untuk menjahili Kazusa setelah ini.

…*…

**R: Romeo and Juliet**

Karin mengernyitkan dahi membaca judul buku yang menjadi tugasnya kali ini. Entah karena gurunya yang kelewat sadis ataukah otaknya memang yang terlalu lambat, dia sama sekali tak bisa memahami satu kalimatpun dalam buku di hadapannya.

Romeo and Juliet.

Demi Athena, ia bersumpah akan mengutuk sang pencipta karya yang dipuji-puji sebagai karya sastra romantik nomor satu dunia itu jatuh ke dalam neraka! Tak adakah gaya bahasa yang lebih sederhana lagi untuk digunakan agar dia bisa memahami buku tebal tersebut dan mengerjakan tugas tidak berperikemanusiaan dari gurunya?!

Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Karin seminggu lalu.

Siapa sangka hanya dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi penggemar berat sang pujangga masa lampau hingga bisa diam di kamarnya sampai lebih dari tujuh jam sehari untuk mengagumi novel terjemahan itu?

Ah, jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih pada Kazune Kujyou yang sudah berperan dalam proses metamorphosisnya itu. Jika bukan karena kata-katanya, tentulah nilai berupa telur besar sudah tercetak indah di kertas PR Karin.

Kata-kata apakah itu? Kau penasaran?

'_Bayangkan saja jika akulah Romeo-nya sementara kau Juliet-nya, Karin.'_

…*…

**S: Si Bodoh**

Karin sudah cukup lelah selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan bodoh oleh Kazune. Dia akui, dia memang bukan seorang yang memiliki otak setara dengan emas cair seperti Kazune atau anak-anak lainnya yang bersekolah di sana. Ia akui selama ini dia memang tak pernah mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, bahkan di sekolah lamanya sekalipun. Dan dia juga mengakui kalau dia jarang dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan baik tanpa membuat kecerobohan yang berakhir dengan bencana.

Tapi tetap saja itu bukan alasan untuk memvonis dan memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'bodoh' bukan?

"Hei, bodoh!"

Sayangnya Karin masih selalu menoleh tiap suara familier Kazune memanggilnya dengan kata sialan itu

…*…

**T: Tak Perlu Mencobanya**

Terkadang Kazune khawatir jika dia akan melukai Karin. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ceria itu masih terlalu polos dan naif untuk memahami segala masalahnya. Pernah beberapa kali ia berpikir untuk mencoba melepaskan gadis itu dari kehidupannya dan membiarkannya memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri yang lebbih normal.

Tapi satu kata dari Karin sudah cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan segala niatnya itu.

"Kau ingin berusaha meninggalkanku?! Kazune bodoh! Harusnya kau tahu kalau akulah yang paling takut jika suatu saat aku harus meninggalkanmu, tahu!"

Ah, jika sudah seperti ini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia coba untuk Karin adalah melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga.

…*…

**U: Untuk urusan itu… sepertinya aku memang pemula**

"Kau akan terbiasa, Karin. Tenanglah sedikit maka kau akan lebih rileks dan ini tak lagi terasa semenyakitkan sekarang."

"Aku tak kuat, Kazune. Aku tak sanggup… sungguh… aku menyerah… aku menyerah!"

"Itu hanya karena kau belum terbiasa saja. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama untukmu bukan? Jika sudah melakoninya beberapa kali maka kau tak akan semenderita sekarang. Lihat aku, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya, maka aku leih ahli dari kau."

"Kau mungkin sudah profesional dalam urusan ini, tapi aku masih pemula. Ah! Ja-jangan lagi… Kazune…kumohon…"

Kazune menghela napas. "Tapi memang ini jatahmu kan? Ayolah, PR musim panas ini tak sebegitu banyaknya! Kalau baru tahun pertama saja menyerah bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun selanjutnya?!"

"Huaaaa… tapi ini keterlaluan…"

"Ck, dasar bodoh."

Oh, ternyata soal PR musim panas. Rugi Himeka dan Kazusa sudah menguping kalau begitu.

…*…

**V: Vamo Mexe**

Himeka merasa pipinya memerah sekarang.

Ke mana perginya rencananya untuk makan berempat bersama Karin, Kazune dan Michi malam ini?

Mengapa justru ia yang harus merasa malu karena menghadapi sang sepupu dan sahabatnya tengah tertidur berdua di ruang keluarga dengan tangan terjalin dan kepala yang saling bersentuhan?

Michi menyentuh pundaknya sambil mengedip pelan. "Himeka, kau tahu apa arti dari _vamo mexe_ dalam bahasa Inggis?" tanya pemuda itu.

Himeka menggeleng pelan.

"Artinya adalah _let's move_. Sebaiknya kita memang harus segera pindah sebelum membangunkan pasangan sejoli di sana itu."

…*…

**W: When You Say You Love Me**

"Saat Michi menyatakan perasaannya padaku?" Himeka mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. "Tentu saja aku merasa malu. Wajahku sampai memerah dan aku tergagap saat menjawabnya."

"Saat Yuuki menyatakan perasaannya padaku?" Miyon tersenyum kecil mengingat ketika hal itu terjadi dulu. "Tentu aja aku merasa senang kan? Rasanya seperti seluruh surga mendukung kehidupanku!"

"Eh? Saat Jin menyatakan perasaannya padaku?" Kazusa mengernyit sambil memainkan jarinya di depan dada panik. "A-aku benar-benar terkejut… aku tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku…"

Karin bersedekap heran mendengar pernyataan tiga temannya. Hanya dia atau memang hanya dia saja yang saat orang yang disukai mengatakan perasaannya padanya justru ingin menonjok hidung pemuda itu dan memakinya tanpa ampun?

"Kazune, kau bodoh! Mengapa baru mengatakannya sekarang, hah?! Sudah lama aku menunggumu bicara tahu!"

…*…

**X: X**

Kau tahu kegunaan paling penting huruf atau tanda X?

Sebagai pelengkap alfabet? Sebagai simbol perkalian? Sebagai simbol misteri yang perlu dicari? Sebagai simbol harta karun?

Salah. Kegunaan simbol X yang paling penting adalah untuk menggambarkan relasi khusus antara dua orang.

Misalnya: Michi X Himeka, Yuuki X Miyon, Jin X Kazusa dan Kazune X Karin.

Hanya saja ada satu tanda X yang paling Kazune benci…

…tanda X yang menghubungkannya dengan laki-laki.

Misalnya Michi X Kazune atau Jin X Kazune. Lebih parah lagi dia selalu aja ada di bagian belakang dari pasangan itu yang berarti dia adalah posisi _bottom_ alias _uke_. Dilema harga diri sebagai lelaki tentunya.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi kali pertama ia menyalahgunakan kekuatan dewanya untuk mengutuk cewek-cewek di kelasnya yang menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan _fujoshi_.

…*…

**Y: Young**

"Hei, Kazune?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau tanya?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kita ini adalah reinkarnasi yang terlahir kembali bukan?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Berarti kita sudah tidak muda lagi dong? Kalau dilihat dari tanggal lahirku yang sebelumnya, maka usiaku sudah… sudah… em, sudah…sudah berapa ya? hehehe."

"Sudah tua."

…*…

**Z: Zero**

Satu ditambah satu tidak selalu berjumlah dua.

Karena saat Kazune ditambah Karin, yang ada hanya kekosongan yang menyenangkan untuk keduanya.

…END…

**A/N:**

**Halo semuanya. Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini. Mungkin terbaca agak aneh ya? Aku terbiasa menulis cerita panjang yang runtut dan bukannya drabble sih, jadi agak khawatir juga sama cerita kali ini. Tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmati.**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di fandom ini, dan aku sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali membaca komiknya. Entah mengapa aku merasa banyak adegan OOC di sini, tapi tak apa-apa kan? #plak**

**Duh bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, pokoknya aku akan senang jika kalian meninggalkan kritik dan kesan pesan soal FF ini, untuk bahan evaluasiku saja agar aku bisa membuat FF yang lebih baik lagi ke depannya.**

**OK, mungkin cuma itu yang bisa aku katakan di sini. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak sudah mampir di FF ini.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
